An electronic pen can utilize sensors to detect writing movements when writing on a writing surface, such as a piece of paper. An electronic pen and a piece of paper are independent objects, and thus the electronic pen's recorded writing may be tilted at an arbitrary angle relative to the piece of paper causing the written words to appear “rotated” compared to the user's intended orientation.